Emissary of Asgard
by robert32514
Summary: Takes places after TDH. Harry has become an Emissary of Asgard. His mission to unite Asgard and Olympus. To do that, he must call upon his own team of Marauders to unite with the children of Olympus to ensure the continued oxistance of Earth and to prepare them for a future outside of their own understanding.
1. Chapter 1

**Emissary of Asgard**

**Ch. 1 Revelations and Consequences**

**I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson**

**J. K. Rowling and Rick Riordan does.**

**Positive reviews are welcome.**

** Ch. 1 Revelations and Consequences**

** May 1998**

"_Avada Kedavra"_

He awoke to a white room in what looked the train platform at 9 and three quarters. Looking around, he had hoped to see his parents or at least Sirius.

** _"Welcome Mr. Potter, I've been expecting you."_**

Slowly spinning around, he came face to face with what he can only describe as a **"Beautiful ** **woman!"**, "Did I just say that out loud?", he asked himself thoughtfully with a blush. There standing before him was a woman in a dark green leather like dress with skin as white as the whitest sheets and most likely skin as soft as the softest silk. Black hair that wasn't a ravens nest like his, and eyes that looked and shined just like his.

**_"Why thank you, Mr. Potter.", _**she smiled at his thoughts as his face went red..Chuckling at his predicament, she nodded as what appeared to be an apartment living room shimmered around them as did a host of individuals that Harry had hoped to see. Sitting at a table and were messing around, maybe planning a prank was his father James Potter and his Godfather Sirius Black, while his mother Lily Potter was reading a book with a smile on her face. Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Lupin nee Tonks were snogging each other senseless into a couch. None of them reacted to Harry's presence among them. Almost like he wasn't there.

**_"My name is Hela Lokidottir, Norse Goddess and Queen of Hel and Niflheim. Tell me, What do you know of Norse mythology?"_**

**"I don't know much, what little I have read, I was punished by the Durselys for being too smart, or smarter than Dudley, or was punished for reading freakish things having to do with supposed Pagan Gods. Why? What's going on? Why can't My family see or here me?"**

**_"There is much to tell you. Where we are now is called Valhalla, the place where those who died in battle go, according to Norse Traditions. James and Lily Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin gained favor with me when I was with child. The soul of the son of James and Lily Potter entered my realm before he could be born causing Lily to have a miscarriage. In order to hide you from your father, I came to Lily and James and offered them a second chance provided some stipulations, which they never had a chance to explain. Seeing as your Midgardian or Earth father and his friends were worshipers of my own father Loki, they readily agreed, so the soul of their departed child and you were merged as one, then I took you from within myself, and placed you within Lily Potter allowing their child to be reborn so to speak. Peter Pettigrew was one I did not trust nor Albus Dumbledore, so they were ignorant of the knowledge of mine and your families alliance."_**

**"So what your saying is, you're my mother? Is that right?"**

She nodded.

**"This is a lot to process."**,he said as he fell into a chair next to Lily Potter. Looking at the woman before him and not knowing he was there he reached out and grasped one of her arms, said arm was holding her head as the other was used to hold up a book she was currently reading. "James let me go-" she started until she looked and came upon a face she hoped to see again one day. "Harry?" She whispered in shock. "What was he doing here? He shouldn't be here in this form, unless... No, please say it isn't so?" She thought in horror.

**"Mum? You can see me?"**, he asked as her face showed surprise, happiness, shock, and then horror. She nodded at his question, then launched herself at him and began to cry with him in her arms as she sobbed followed by her pulling away to look him over. Then she smacked him upside the head. Said smack got the others attention as they saw Lily berating Harry. **"Ooowwww, what was that for?"**

** "Harry James Potter nee Helason, what in the bloody hell are you doing here?"**

They all came over to welcome and berate Harry as well, then when Harry was allowed to speak, he told them everything that had happened according to his point of view. Most of which they already knew thanks to Moony, whom faced Lily's wrath when he died, as did Sirius when he crossed over.

**"That stupid son of a bitch, Bloody Dumbledore. Please Lady Hela, please say he's being punished as we speak? Otherwise I'll hunt him down myself, rip off his beard and hang him by both his neck and his balls."** That was an image that all men present, Harry included, did not want to think about or ever see as they winced as one. Tonks could only smirk at the fearful look in the mens eyes.

**_"My hell hounds are using him as a chew toy as we speak."_**

Harry was allowed some time with his family until moments later, Harry asked the one question Hela feared coming from Harry's mouth.

**"Mother," **here she smiled in joy at being recognized as such,** "Who is my father?"**

** _"That is a question that I have feared coming from your lips in many a year. His name is Thor Odinson, Norse God of Thunder and Lightening and Prince of Asgard. But the how you were conceived is rather something of an embarrassing story. Let's just say that Thor owed me a favor, and I called it in, so to speak. Hence you were created. But I knew Odin and Thor would not let me keep you, so I gave you to the Potters as a way to protect you. Also, the Deathly Hallows were created by myself and others, much in the same way Thor's hammer was created. I then passed them off to three brothers who thought they could cheat me, knowing that when the time was right, you would seek them out without really doing so, and you would receive your true inheritance. Their true forms and power will be unlocked the moment you return to Midgard"_**

**"And you've been watching me ever since."**

** _"Exactly. But unlike what you may think, I do love you as I always have, as do your Midgardian parents, and I do not want you as a weapon. Odin is apparently allowing himself and others to be cowed by an ancient prophecy about Ragnarok, The end of the world. But now we are almost out of time. I offer you a chance to save your friends by accepting your true self,and I warn you, it will hurt. But once you truly awaken, Heimdall the Allseer will see you, I can't stop that. Odin will most likely send Thor and his allies after you."_**

**"No surprise there, story of my life. Everybody's always after me " **He chuckled enthusiastically. **"Ok, let's do it."**

Turning back to his family, he was able to say his goodbyes in what time he had left and then turned back to his true mother.

_** "You will be able to see them again when you've mastered your Aesir powers. Now, are you ready, My Son?" **_

Looking back at his family, he shot the cocky smile that the Potters were known for when it came to wooing women. Looking back at his true mother he said, **"Hit me!"**

At those words, Hela bombarded Harry with a power and knowledge so profound, it could only make the Cruciatus curse feel like a tickle as he screamed and the world went black.

**Back in the living realm at Hogwarts.**

Hagrid was being forced to carry Harry's body, into which when the warriors of Hogwarts gazed at the still form of Harry Potter in Hagrids arms, there was mass panic as everyone saw the state of their fallen leader and friend.

_"Harry Potter is dead. He died running like a coward." _Voldemort tried to brag in a self pompous attitude.

"Are you sure?" a familiar voice called out in surprise as Harry Potter opened his eyes and after winking at the now shocked half giant called Rubeus Hagrid, Harry Potter rolled out of his arms and stood before everyone present as he looked at his nemesis with a shit eating grin. "I'm back."

Reaching out towards Voldemort, the wand in the Dark Lords hands was ripped out of his grasp as two other objects zoomed towards Harry. In mid flight, the Wand that Voldemort held transformed into a leather handled metal War Hammer of old Norse design. One side was huge with a flat end, designed for smashing, the other was a curved tri-blade, reminiscent of a scythe, with three edges, sharpened to cut through an atom.

When Harry caught all three items, he raised the Hammer high as black lightening came down from the sky as Harry was enveloped by it and by black smoke. Moments later, when it stopped and the smoke cleared, where once stood Harry Potter, Now stood a man in Black Norse Armor with a black cape with gold out linings. His body built like that of a body builder and he was taller by about four feet. His hair longer while on his head was a helmet made of the shiniest metal with side flaps reminiscent to that of a dragons wings.

**"I must thank you for introducing me to my mother Tom, but apparently, she's not happy with you. She has many plans for you. But first, a final service for the warriors of Hogwarts." ** With his free hand, he summoned Voldemort's familiar, Nagini and she quicker than the eyes could see, she zoomed towards him. As she was almost upon him, he raised his his War Hammer with the blade out front. Nagini had no chance as she was split in half from her front to the back. As she did so, a black, cloud like substance made itself known for a moment as it screamed and then faded into nothing.

**"Nnnnoooooooo!" **Tom Riddle also known as Lord Voldemort screamed as the last of his Horcuxs' was destroyed. But before he could retaliate, the sky began to cloud over and all of a sudden, what could only be described as a beam of rainbow like energy. When it stopped, what stood before everyone were people dressed in various forms of Norse armor possessing various weapons. Standing in front was a tall man with blond hair, electric blue eyes, a metal helmet with side flaps reminiscent to that of a birds wings and armor very much like Harry's with a red cape.

_"Who are you to dare come here before Lord Voldemort?" _Riddle called out acting very much like a Griffindore but inside was scared shitless. He was now mortal, and these people looked like they could tear him apart.

**"I am Thor Odinson of Asgard, and I am here for my son, Sorcerer. You and your people surrender now, and you'll be shown mercy. Do it not, and every one of you will die today."**

Not one to be told what to do, Voldemort quickly raised his hands and intended to blast these so called Asgardians with when he did, he began to have double vision as everyone who had eyes saw him literally begin to separate into two pieces and begins to ash as Harry Potter stood behind him with his back to Voldemort with his hammer at his side, blood dripping from the hammers bladed side. When Voldemorts ashes began to blow into the wind, as all of his marked followers cried out and fell dying as their life force was being sucked out of them through Voldemort's death. Moments later, they were all silent and still.

Thor then stepped up to the slayer of the self proclaimed Dark Lord, who knelt in front of him with his head bowed. **"Do you know who I am?"**

**"You are my father, Thor Odinson, Prince of Asgard, God of Thunder and Lightening."** Was Harry's answer, his head still bowed.

**"Rise and let me look at you." **When Harry/ Haldur rose, Thor and his allies looked him over approvingly. "**Tell me, what was the name your mother gave you?"**

Standing and looking his father in the eyes, **"Haldur, but here I am known as Harry James Potter."**

** "Haldur, it's a good strong name. That Hammer, does it have a name?"**

** "No father, I am a novice with it, but as you saw, it wasn't hard to end the bastard."**

** "Nay, it wasn't Grandson."** A new voice called out as a man in Norse armor combined with a leather coat, and a golden helmet with ram horns sticking out in long curves. His hair straight slicked back black with eyes emerald like Harry's. He approached Harry/ Haldur and clasped one of his shoulders. "**I do believe I have a twin Thor, though he is bulkier than I, what say you, brother?"** Loki of Asgard replied cheekily.

Looking upon this man, Harry knew him from the images Hela placed in his mind. **"Grandfather Loki, it's an honor to meet another practitioner of magic." **Harry said as he bowed his head and placed a fist over his heart.

**"Indeed!"**,came Loki's reply as he returned his salute. Suddenly, two redheads came before Loki and knelt before him. "All hail Loki, god of mischief and chaos. We're not worthy." they cried out as Fred and George Weasley continued to bow before Loki repeatedly.

**"Thank you my friends, it seems like I have found a set of pranksters not seen in quite a while, very well. What are your names?"**

"I'm Fred Weasley."

"I'm George Weasley."

"But we call each other."

"Gred and Forge."

**"Oh I like these two."**Loki smiled. **"It seems I found me a pair of apprentices, they'll be joining us. Don't bother saying no brother."** Seeing the look on Thor's face, not sure how Odin will take that. **"I'll deal with Odin, maybe mother can help me convince him."**

**"Has someone forgotten about us?" **his fathers allies called out.

**"Haldur, I'd like to introduce Lady Sif, also known as the Goddess of War, Hogun the Grim, Volstagg the Lion Of Asgard, and Fandral the Dashing."**

** "It's an honor to meet all of you. Mother told me how Heimdall might finally see me and informing Odin. She knew you would come for me."**

** "Aye tis true, we have much to celebrate your return to your true form and defeating the monster this snake faced man became."**

Harry/ Haldur sighed as he prepared to disappoint his father. **"I'm afraid I can't return with you to Asgard yet father, too many lives have been lost, so much destruction here. If you could give me some time, I promise to call to Heimdall and return when the rebuilding is done. Plus I have a godson who needs me. I can't turn my back on him or these people. And I beg you, please do not ask me to."** conviction in his voice.

It was lady Sif who then saw the warring thoughts in Thor's eyes at his sons unwillingness to return to Asgard with him, that she grabbed him by one of his arms and pulled him to the side. **"Thor, take a good look around you, what do you see?"**

He did and saw many who looked tired, worn from fighting, the loss of their loved ones, and now that may or may not be leaving. Including in a girl with flaming red hair surrounded by others who shared her looks except one had bushy brown hair tied back with some hair escaping due to the previous battle. Said girl had begun to grow fearful of losing Harry/ Haldur again.

Haldur must have sensed this too as he walked up to the flame haired girl and dropped his hammer only grab her and pull her to him and captured her lips with his own. Said girl then slung one arm around his neck and another she fisted through his hair as she gave as good as she got. When they needed to come up for air, he said, **"And when I do go, you Ginny Weasley and Teddy are coming with me. Deal?"**

"Deal." she replied breathlessly.

Thor looking upon his son's apparent mate and her family, could only reign in his pride and say with a smile, **"It looks like my son has a few tricks up his sleeve that you can learn from, eh Fandral." **

His fellow Asgardians could only bust out laughing as Fandral was left sputtering without a snappy come back.

** "He's got you there Fandral." **Volstagg laughing while holding his gut. It wasn't noticed that even Hogun barely smirked at Thor's quip at Fandral.

**"I believe I speak for all of my friends and Haldur when I say, we'll stay and help with the cleanup process. Agreed?"** Thor looked towards his sons with a stern gaze.

Harry/ Haldur could only nod in agreement. He then felt another presence make itself known as Hela herself came from the shadows. Those who were mortal felt a chill down their spines as they gazed upon her while Thor and his friends minus Loki looked like they were preparing for battle. **"Hela, you have a lot of nerve showing your face here today."**

Harry/ Haldur stepped between them and played the mediator. **"If it wasn't for her, my friends wouldn't be alive today father, this is a day for mourning our dead, not fighting. Please, lower your weapons and calm down."**

Thor looking upon his son's pleading eyes could only do as his son asked as he relaxed himself and nodded to his friends to do the same.

_**"Thank you Haldur my son. As you can see, it doesn't take much to set your father off. I came to inform you that Tom and his followers are receiving their just punishments for their crimes upon you and the innocents they have harmed."**_

**"I thank you mother as well. I am in your debt."**

_**"There is no debts between us my son, just make sure you live. Live free and humble with the courage to follow your heart." **_Looking towards the survivors of Hogwarts, mainly Ginny Weasley, _**"Know this Ms. Weasley, and everyone else here, if you betray and harm my son, I will take your soul or souls myself and destroy them. Understood?"**_

Ginny could only nod quickly fearing this woman greatly.

_**"Good, then you have my blessing to court and maybe further your relationship with my son. Just remember I will be watching."**_

With that, she kissed Harry/ Haldur's forehead and disappeared into the shadows once more. Finally everyone was able to relax as Harry/ Haldur brought the Asgradians forward to meet the rest of his, family, friends, and allies.

**Three weeks Later**

Rebuilding Hogwarts was finally finished and back to it's normal self. Thanks mainly to when Heimdall explained to an impatient Odin why his sons and grandson was not present, he sent himself, his wife Frigga who refused to be left behind, a few workers who willingly offered their time to go to Midgard and assist in the rebuilding of Hogwarts. Frigga got along with Molly Weasley after meeting her grandson and his chosen mate. Odin try as he might could not sway Haldur from his intended and after a stern talking to from Frigga, offered Ginny Weasley a golden apple from Idunns tree, only to be eaten on the night of her wedding. Harry/ Haldur already pulled Arthur Weasley aside and asked for permission to seek Ginnys hand in Marriage. Arthur seeing the love between his daughter and Harry/ Haldur couldn't say no. Especially since Ginny had more bite then bark as they say.

Harry introduced Odin and Frigga to Teddy and his grandmother in which Frigga could only coo at the little changeling with the promise to teach Teddy herself as she fell in love with her Grandsons Godson. Something Andromeda Tonks graciously accepted. Odin saw something wasn't right with Andromeda and she asked for his silence. When the time was right, she would be more than happy to allow Hela to take her to the next great adventure, at least she would see her husband and her daughter again. Odin was compelled to do as she asked with the promise of her entering Valhalla when her time on this world was done.

Harry/ Haldur asked Odin to officiate the wedding between Ginny and him. Something he humbly accepted. Frigga called on her best seamstresses to help create a perfect dress for Ginny after Harry/ Haldur got down on his knees and presented to Ginny in front of everyone a ring. Said ring came from the Potter vaults inside Gringotts. When the Goblins saw Harry/ Haldur, instead of attacking they knelt. King ragnok himself came forward moments later and explained that he had a lengthy chat with Hela who told him what really happened. Griphook was executed for his betrayal and Harry/ Haldur offered to help rebuild Gringotts better than before since he was partially to blame for it's currents state. Thor, Volstagg, Fandral, and Hogunn offered as well. Seeing the Gods of Asgard offering their help, how could Ragnok say no. And in days Gringotts was restored. Harry/ Haldur was Officially Lord Potter along with the other titles of Lord Peveral, Griffindore, Slytherin through conquest, and became a life long ally and friend to the goblins of Gringotts and watcher and protector of Ragnoks bloodline.

Harry/ Haldur was able to retrieve his birth mothers rings and his parents wedding rings and had given them to Hogunn, sure that his father and his friends may accidently lose the rings till the last second as a prank. Something he saw as his father and the others acted innocently about, but their barely held smiles said otherwise.

The day of the wedding came and went as Ginny was married in her fully restored home thanks to Odin's workers who made sure it was better than before. Frigga didn't disappoint as Ginny's wedding dress almost made Harry/ Haldur's heart stop as he watched her being walked to the Alter by Arthur. Odin then proceeded to bless their union and welcomed all who assembled a chance to celebrate on Asgard. Frigga thought it only right since it was time to return. A forty-eight hour allowance occurred to allow Hela a chance to enjoy some time on Asgard with her son. Odin now saw how wise it was for what she did and knew it was for the best. Thor had things he could learn from Harry/ Haldur, and it looked like he had already began to. Only time would tell.

**For everyone's information, before you say anything, I wanted to go very much like the books. J. K. Rowling is an artist when it comes to writing. But even I have to say, that even in death, Albus Dumbledore was a master manipulator who only saw what he wanted, not the entire picture, but what he wanted to see. I don't like how he did things that he thought he had a right to control. That's why in this story, he got what he deserved when Hela introduced his candy loving ass to the Hell Hounds. And as for Ginny Weasley, I love how much Bonnie Wright brought her to life. She is now old enough for me to say, Bonnie, I love you. Don't ever change. And as for wedding scenes, I'm not that good. Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2 Artemis

**Emissary of Asgard**

**Ch. 2 Artemis**

**I do not own Harry Potter, Avengers, or Percy Jackson.**

**J. K. Rowling, Marvel, and Rick Riordan do.**

**Positive reviews are welcome.**

** Ch. 2 Artemis**

** Atop of Mt. Othrys**

"You fight well for a girl." Atlas laughed. "But you are no match for me."

He feinted with the tip of his javelin and Artemis dodged. Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon saw it coming. Atlas's javelin swept around and knocked Artemis's legs off the ground. She fell, and Atlas brought up his weapon in for the kill.

** "NO!" **Zoe Nightshade, his daughter and Lieutenant of Artemis shouted. All of a sudden, what can only be described as a beam of rainbow light came down and hit the ground right behind Atlas creating a boom of Thunder when it landed. Atlas after turning and seeing the beam and knowing what it meant as he went wide-eyed as a War-hammer of unknown origins with both a flat end and a sharp end flew from the beam and hit Atlas in the jaw, knocking him off his feet as several warriors in gold and green armor and helmets, with sparkling swords and shields, came to the Demi-Gods aid. They slashed and attacked Atlas' forces with weapons of steel that sparked upon contact on the bodies of the enemies of Greece's children. The War-Hammer knocked Atlas down yet again and when it hit him a third time, it sent him towards Percy Jackson knocking Percy from the position he was in. The rainbow lights stopped as the Hammer flew into the outstretched hand of its owner. Standing in Black Norse Armor with steel gray Asgardian arm coverings and a build of a very powerful warrior, with a black cape and gold out-linings, and a steel gray Asgardian helmet with what looked like open dragon wings on both sides of the helmet. He had long black messy hair and the greenest eyes anyone ever saw next to Percy. In fact, he looked like an older version of Percy.

**"NO, NOT AGAIN!"** Atlas cried out so loud that it shook the mountain as he once again bore the weight of the sky upon his shoulders. **"NOT AGAIN!", **he cried as he was once again trapped under his burden.

An armored warrior aided the daughter of Zeus who nodded to her and vice versa against Luke Castellan, son of Hermes and traitor to his kind. He was backed into a cliff, but still fought on beside a golden coffin. Thalia had tears in her eyes as Luke had a bloody slash across his chest and his pale face glistened with sweat.

He lunged but Thalia slammed him with her shield His sword pun from his grasp and clattered to the rocks as Thalia and the Asgardian warrior slowly advanced. Thalia put her spear point to his throat. For a moment there was silence.

"Well?" Luke asked. Trying to hide his fear behind a mask of useless pride. Thalia trembled with fury.

Behind her, Annabeth came scrambling, finally free from her bonds, having been freed by an Asgardian soldier. Her face was bruised and streaked with dirt. "Don't kill him!"

"He's a traitor," Thalia shot back. "A traitor!"

One of the Asgardian warriors reported back to the one who carried the War-Hammer about the injured Demi-Titan. He nodded and then walked towards Artemis. Stopping beside her, he said, "Lady Artemis, on behalf of Asgard, I extend my greetings and implore you, let us take Zoe Nightshade back to Asgard. She can be saved. I swear it to you."

"Who are you Asgardian? Why have you come?"

"I am Haldur, Son of Thor, Son of Hel, Grandson of both Odin and Loki. On behalf of the All-Father Odin, we come to offer an alliance to our cousins and their children and hunters.

"Impossible, no name exists that I remember of the Norse Legends."

Chuckling, the warrior calling himself Haldur said, "Aye, my birth was recent within the last twenty years, I am rather still new to the Pantheon. But time is of the essence, will you let us save Lady Nightshade?"

"Only if you swear on the Styx she will be returned to me."

"You have it my Lady, I Haldur, Son of Thor and Hel, swear on the Styx to return Lady Zoe Nightshade to your side as soon as she is healed." A rumble in the sky signified the oath going into effect. With a sigh of relief, Artemis spoke fast to Zoe informing her of where she was going and what was about to transpire to which she nodded and moments later, one of Asgards Warriors gently picked her up bridal style, and looked to the sky. "Lord Heimdall, open the bridge."

In seconds, the same rainbow beam of rainbow light that brought Haldur and his warriors, came down and transported the Warrior and Zoe to Asgard.

When it was done, they turned back to the scene of Thalia Grace and the Asgardian warrior who stood over Luke. "We'll bring him back," Annabeth pleaded. "To Olympus. He...he'll be useful."

"Is that what you want, Thalia?" He sneered. "To go back to Olympus in triumph? To please Zeus?"

The Asgardian pressed his own blade towards Lukes throat, "You will hold you tongue traitor. That is your uncle and King. You will answer to Zeus, one way or another?"

"Is that so, Asgardian?" Both Thalia and the Asgardian soldier paused for a moment when the Asgardian looked into Thalias eyes asking without words, asked what she wanted to do. Luke saw his chance and made a desperate grab for Thalias spear while knocking the Asgardian blade away from his neck.

**"No!" **Annabeth shouted as both individuals snapped their attention back to Luke as he went to grab for the spear while batting aside the sword. It was too late, as without thinking, Thalia kicked Luke away. He lost his balance, terror on his face, and then he fell. The Asgardian dropped his weapon and shield and dove to catch him, but failed as Luke continued to fall beyond his grasp. The Asgardian Soldier bowed his head and silently sent a prayer for Luke Castellans soul.

**"Luke!" **Annabeth screamed.

All who watched rushed to the cliffs edge. Below them, the army from the Princess Andromeda had stopped in amazement. They were staring at Luke's broken form on the rocks. Despite how much Percy hated Luke, he couldn't stand to see such a thing. Some wanted to believe Luke was still alive, but that was impossible. The fall was fifty feet at least, and he wasn't moving.

One of the giants looked up and growled, "**Kill them!"**

Thalia was stiff with grief, tears streaming down her cheeks. Percy pulled her away as a wave of Javelins flew over their heads. The warriors of Asgard was about to charge until the son of Thor and Hel stopped them and merely pointed his War-Hammer to the sky, clouds billowed and came together as Lightening struck his hammer. A few moments later, when he gathered enough Lightening within his hammer, he then pointed it towards the enemy and vaporized a good number of them. The Warriors of Asgard cheered as the monsters quickly gathered Lukes body and retreated.

Another wave of monsters was advancing over the hill when a strange buzzing noise was heard. Just as they spotted the advancing monsters, a Sopwith Camel swooped down out of the sky.

"Get away from my daughter!" Dr. Chase called down as his machine guns burst to life, peppering the ground with bullet holes and startling the whole group of monsters into scattering.

"Dad?" Annabeth yelled in disbelief.

"Run!" he called back, his voice growing fainter as the biplane swooped by.

This shook Artemis out of her stupor. She stared at the antique plane which was banking around for another strafe. Haldur looked to his men and instructed them to protect the Demi-Gods and Artemis while he too would join Dr. Chase in the sky. They nodded as Haldur spun his War-hammer and launched himself skyward to give them all a chance as with the planes guns and his Lightening, they bought everyone a chance to escape.

"A brave man, and a powerful Asgardian." Artemis said with grudging approval. "Come, we must go." She raised her hunting horn to her lips and its clear sound echoed down the valleys of Marin.

The Sopwith Camel swooped down again as its machine guns and Haldurs War-Hammers Lightening attack struck again, he then landed amongst the monsters and begun swinging his hammer smashing, bashing and killing monsters left and right before he took to the sky yet again. The Demi-Gods and Artemis realized that Dr. Chase must have gotten a hold of some Celestial Bronze to fashion his bullets. The first row of snake women wailed as the machine guns volley blew them into sulphorous yellow powder and Haldurs Lightening did the same to any and all monsters touched by his hammer and it's power.

"That's...my dad!" Annabeth said in amazement. They didn't have time to admire Dr. Chase as the monsters were recovering. Dr. Chase would be in trouble soon if not for Haldur watching his back.

Just then, the moonlight brightened and a silver chariot appeared from the sky, drawn by the most beautiful deer the Demi-Gods had ever seen. The warriors of Asgard mentally scoffed as they saw better as the chariot and deer landed next to them.

"Get in," Artemis said.

Annabeth helped Percy get Thalia on board. As they looked back, the Warriors of Asgard didn't get on board. "Go, when your clear, we'll summon Lord Heimdall to open the Bi-Frost Bridge!" one of them replied. As Artemis nodded and pulled the reins, the Chariot sped away from the mountain, and the straight into the air, the Demi-Gods looked back and spotted the Bi-Frost as they now knew it to be called, came and whisked the soldiers of Asgard back home after seeing them safely away.

Shaking his head in amazement, Percy murmured, "Just like Santa Claus's Sleigh,"still dazed with pain from holding the sky.

Artemis took the time to look back at him and reply cheekily, "Indeed young Half-Blood. And where do you think the legend came from?"

Everyone noticed Dr. Chase turn his biplane and Haldur turn as well and followed them like an honor guard. It must have been one of the strangest sights ever, even for the Bay Area: A silver flying chariot pulled by deer, escorted by a Sopwith Camel, and a man being propelled in the sky by a War-Hammer.

Behind them, the Army of Kronos roared in anger as they gathered on the summit of Mount Tamalpais, but the loudest was the voice of Atlas, bellowing curses against the Gods as he struggled under the weight of the sky.

They landed at Crissy Field after nightfall. As soon as Dr. chase stepped out of his Sopwith Camel, Annabeth ran to him and gave him a huge hug. "Dad! You flew...you shot...oh my Gods! That was the most amazing thing I've ever seen!"

"Well," Dr. Chase blushed, "Not bad for a middle-aged mortal, I suppose."

"Aye, something worth celebrating in the halls of Asgard should you visit." Haldur praised as he patted Dr. Chase on the back gently, not wanting to knock the man down due to his Aesir strength.

Dr. Chase smiled sheepishly, "I can't believe it, The Asgardians Gods are real? Amazing!"

"How is that possible?" Annabeth asked.

"It you've studied your history, you'd know that there is more in Heaven and Earth Annabeth, the Asgardians are our cousins. Haldur is a son of Thor and Hel, and unlike us, Olympians, they have not sworn to not interfere for as Midgard or Earth as we call it is in fact in their jurisdiction." Artemis spoke up.

"You will have your answers soon enough Daughter of Lady Athena." Haldur said with a gentle smile.

"Anyway dad, how did you get the Celestial Bronze bullets? How did you get those?" Annabeth pushed in curiosity.

"Ah well, you did leave quite a few half-blood weapons in your room in Virginia, the last time you...left."

Annabeth looked down, embarrassed. Percy and everyone else save Haldur noticed Dr. Chase was very careful not to say _ran away._

"I decided to try and melting some down to make bullet casings," he continued. "Just a little experiment."

Everyone could see why Athena was attracted to the guy as Haldur laughed out loud and clapped his hands in amazement and respect.

"Dad..." Annabeth faltered.

Percy spoke up, "Wait, where's Zoe?"

"Taken to Asgard to be healed. Even we Asgardians have a loathing for the Fates. If Zoe is to return to her Lady, then all the better to thumb our noses at the hags.", Haldur proclaimed proudly. "For too long the Fates have ran the destiny of others, we all make our own destiny, to hell with anyone saying otherwise."

It wasn't easy saying goodbyes. The Thunder and Lightening were still boiling over Mount Tamalpais in the north. Artemis was so upset, she flickered with Silver light. This made the Demi-Gods minus Haldur nervous. If Artemis lost control and appeared in her fully devine form, the Demi-Gods would be disintegrated just by looking at her.

"Calm yourself Artemis, you anger is causing your powers to run loose. You must calm yourself. Breathe and think." Haldur spoke softly to her while holding both her shoulders gently.

When she did, she turned to look up into his green eyes and thanked him. "I must go to Olympus immediately, she said. "I will not be able to take you, but I will send help."

The Goddess set her hand on Annabeth's shoulder. "You are brave beyond measure, my girl. You will do what is right."

She then looked quizzically at Thalia, as if she weren't sure what to make of this younger daughter of Zeus. Thalia seemed reluctant to look up, but something made her, and she held the goddess's eyes. No one was sure what passed between them, but Artemis's gaze softened with sympathy. She then turned to Percy.

"You've done well," she said. "For a man."

"Oi, I resent that! I too was a mortal like him, once." Haldur said in mock indignation. Artemis raised a single eye at that and made sure to look into that bit of information at a later date. She then smirked and mounted her chariot.

"I assume you can keep up, cousin?" she challenged.

"Watch me, cousin."

She smiled and began to glow as Haldur raised his head to the sky, "Heimdall, open the Bi-Frost." Everyone averted their eyes as Artemis flashed with silver and was gone and the Bi-Frost open and take Haldur away, but not before giving everyone a cheeky smile.

Moments later, Artemis found herself within the stables of her own palace. After securing her deer in her own loft, she headed down to the throne room. Before she made it even thirty feet to the doors, the sky rumbled as the Bi-Frost shot down in front of her, depositing its passengers. Standing beside Haldur was none other than Zoe herself all healed and one other. Zoe, who then launched herself at the Goddess in joy and happiness. The Goddess proceeded to spin Zoe around several times until they got their bearings and remembered the male God watching with eyes twinkling in amusement.

Where as Zoe wanted to tell her lady everything she saw in Asgard, a small cough stopped her as Haldur smiled and introduced his wife Ginerva Molly Potter nee Athurdottir Weasley.

Ginny in her own Norse Battle Armor bequeathed to her from Lady Sif, who took Ginny on as an apprentice in the art of War. Ginny took to her training much as did Haldur did with Thor and the Warriors three, like a duck to water. Both came out in flying colors and continued training even unto this day when Sif had a sword similar to her own presented to Haldurs wife as well as a Shield befitting a warrior woman of Ginervas station.

Loki and Frigga continued their magical training to use in their combat only when needed. Though Loki also took Fred and George Weasley, and Teddy James Potter-Lupin as apprentices. Though Frigga also had more of hands on training for young Teddy. The entire Weasley clan, Neville Longbottom and his fiance Luna, and The Grangers were offered a place on Asgard by Odin who realized that in all of the time of the Second Wizarding War, all aforementioned had indeed become a family. A family he could not bear to break up, so he offered them a home on Asgard, where they graciously accepted and remained to this day.

"It's an honor to make your acquaintance, Lady Ginerva, you have a most...honorable man for a husband."

"Yes, I'd like to think I was the lucky one. I don't know what I did to get such a handsome man indeed." Ginny Potter said as she rested her head and palm on her husbands armored chest.

"Come, we must meet father and the council!" Artemis said as she motioned for the doors. When the golden Greek style doors opened permitting the Goddess and her guests through. Growing to her true size, she sat on her throne. The last person the Asgardians expected to see appeared before them.

"Hello Aunt Hecate, did you miss us?" Harry smoothly spoke as Hecate who the moment she felt Haldurs and Ginnervas' presence on Olympus, she came as fast as she could. "Harry, Ginny?" She whispered as laughed out loud as she rushed into their arms and hugged them both as much as she could, a hug they most certainly returned.

"Hecate, you know these people?" Zeus rumbled as he sat on his throne, confusion etched on his face.

Hecate turned and dabbled a hanker-chief on her eyes to stem the flow of tears. "Lord Zeus," she spoke boldly. "Allow me to introduce Prince Haldur of Asgard, son of Thor and Hel, Grandson of Loki and Odin Allfather and Queen Frigga, and he is also known as Harry James Potter of Earth. His wife, Princess Ginerva Molly Potter nee Arthurdottir Weasley. Once part of my realm, now they are more than members and practitioners of Magic, Harry is the God of Heroes and shares the title of Defender and Protector of Midgard from external and internal dark forces."

"I see, tell me cousins, what brings Asgardians into Greek Business?"

Haldur or Harry as he was once known, knelt before Zeus in respect as did Ginny, once Zeus permitted them to stand, Haldur explained how Odin explained that Heimdall came to him and found the Magical community in danger unless something was done, then War between the race of man, magical, and Demi-God could occur. Odin felt it wise to extend an olive branch and sent Harry and a group of warrior soldiers to aid Artemis and the Demi-Gods on Mt. Tamalpais. But something more important than that has brought Haldur here. It has reached Odin and Heimdall that Galactus, the world eater may have set his sights on Midgard or Earth as they know it. Odin felt it prudent that the Gods be extra vigilant, because dark times are coming, all Earth based Pantheons need to be ready for war with their galactic cousins. Thanatos, also known as Death himself was able to concur that knowledge with the fact as he too made an appearance. Thanos, from the planet known as Titan has set his sights on Earth. He seeks the Infinity Stones. The mere mention of the stones all of a sudden had put the entire Greek Pantheon in an uproar. They knew that should the stones be united, that even the entire might of all pantheons stood little to no chance of surviving.

Thanatos was able to confirm that The Tesseract was on Earth as was the Ether, but that Bor, father of Odin had the Ether hidden on Earth in a pocket dimension that not even death could reach due to zero life existing within the pocket dimension.

Their next real issue was Galactus. Should he make his way to Earth anytime soon, he will devour it as he had done to many worlds. The Gods felt that they were more than able to take him, but the real problem would be how to subdue his unwilling Herald, Norin Radd. Though Norin Radd only crime was aiding and abetting in the destruction of many worlds, they did not know if it was within their jurisdiction to try him due to their own laws, unless he was to enter Earth space. They did not know if Norin's world held its own Gods, but figured it didn't matter if Norin came to Earth as he would be put to death on sight if the Gods felt his presence. Something that even Haldur felt was appropriate and could slow down Galactus if he wasn't summoned to Earths location.

So it was that the alliance between Olympus and Asgard was made official and iron clad as Hermes was sent as a messenger to call all other pantheons for a secret meeting between the heads of their respected people. They would ensure the safety of Earth, and to prepare for war against Galactus, Thanos, and any other outside influence that may seek to bring war to Earth.


End file.
